


Nest

by DominusFero



Series: Home is Where the Harpy Is [3]
Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Mythology, Bird/Human Hybrids, Cuddling & Snuggling, Family Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Happy Ending, Harpy!Daniel, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, Interspecies Sex, M/M, Mating, One Big Happy Family, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:49:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26903914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DominusFero/pseuds/DominusFero
Summary: Daniel and David have been together for four years and life could not be any sweeter. But that is due to change when David realizes he can't give Daniel the one thing he desires: his own brood of chicks.
Relationships: Daniel & Max (Camp Camp), Daniel/David (Camp Camp), David & Max (Camp Camp)
Series: Home is Where the Harpy Is [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611706
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	Nest

**Author's Note:**

> **warning** I do not ever really write smut, for forgive me if it is terrible.**warning**

Returning from a nice hot shower, David had just shut the door to the bedroom when Daniel asked a single, life-changing question.

“Mate?”

“Huh?” David paused, wiping behind one of his ears with a towel. “What was that, Danny?”

“Mate?” The harpy repeated in a more demanding tone.

“O-Oh!” He and Daniel had been together for about four years now. Maybe it was time for the two of them to… _experiment._ “Well, I suppose we could try.” Dropping both towels onto the floor, David crossed the room and got into bed. Unsure of what exactly this would consist of, he laid down on his back with his legs slightly spread.

Suddenly, Daniel was on top of him. His talons latched onto his legs, pinning David on his back. The harshness of the act made David’s heartbeat quicken exponentially. He barely had time to question the harpy’s actions before Daniel was inside him. It was impulsive and hard, and it hurt. The air got knocked out of David’s lungs from the sheer force of the thrust. David choked out a gasp. Daniel took no notice, not that he knew much besides his wild carnal instinct to fuck to reproduce.

“FUCKFUCKFUCK!!” David screamed. His back tried to arch, but Daniel had him pinned down and completely trapped. All David could do was screech and moan. “AH-DANNY!!”

Hastily and without warning, Daniel tore himself out of David.

“H-Hurt?!” Daniel cawed, leaping to his feet atop the bed. His plumage had erupted into a wild explosion of white and gold amid his panic. “H-Hurt…David?!”

It took David a moment to regain control of himself and think lucidly. He barely heard what Daniel had asked of him, but the panic in his voice was sobering.

“Wh-? N-No…no! G’d soun’s, nugg…g’d soun’s…” David managed to spit out through ragged breaths. His chest was pounding from how fast he was breathing as he finished riding out the remains of his orgasm. Weakly, he reached up towards Daniel to pet him for reassurance. “G-G’d sounds-”

Daniel cast him a look like he did not believe him, and for a second, David swore he saw some humanity in the harpy. But then lascivious desire overthrew human concern. Not that David was complaining.

Daniel’s thrusts were hard and deep, barely giving poor David a moment to catch his breath. Gripping tightly to one of the pillows, David threw it over his face. Desperate to quell his moans, he thrust his face into the soft fabric. Failing to bite back his screams any longer, David howled as he came. His hands gripped the edges of the pillow tight enough to tear holes. After what felt like ages, it all came to an end. David gasped and groaned as he felt Daniel’s cold seed fill him. It filled him and spilled out, trickling down his legs onto the bed.

He felt Daniel’s full weight settle on atop his body as his talons loosened their vicelike grip. The harpy’s breathing was quick and sharp; his entire body pulsing with each breath. David scraped up enough strength to push his arms upwards to drape them loosely around Daniel’s neck. Fingers combed through silky golden locks, and the soft sound of pleased trilling soon followed. The pair pressed flush against one another, enjoying each other's warmth.

==============

“Daaaaaviiiid-!” A deep coo rumbled in the sleeping redhead’s ear. Despite still being well enough asleep, David managed to produce a smile. He loved hearing the sound of his name come from Daniel. Just the way he tried to spit out the proper syllables, it was so adorably charming.

Wanting to sleep in, David ignored Daniel for a bit, trying to see if the harpy would leave him be. However, Daniel could leave anything well enough alone. He continued to invade the redhead’s personal space, licking his head with his barbed tongue. Of course, when this failed to rouse David, Daniel began prodding his mate with his nose in the ear, breathing heavily and nipping at the cartilage. This David could not ignore.

“Alright, alright!” David giggled, pushing feebly against Daniel’s face in a weak attempt to get the harpy to stop. Daniel squawked, leaning back so he could allow David to sit himself up. David’s eyes opened partially, revealing only thin slits of deep green. His head was a mess, bright red hair sticking up every which way. Rubbing his eyes to rid himself of sleep, David yawned. He then smiled at the harpy. “Good morning, handsome,” David greeted his love as he reached up to scratch behind Daniel’s ears. Daniel eagerly leaned into his touch.

“Luh-uvvvvv yuu…!” Daniel forced out, his voice husky from years of underuse. David chuckled, leaning forward to plant a tender good morning kiss on Daniel’s nose. Daniel trilled happily, relishing in the affection as he happily flicked his tail.

“I love you, too,” David responded with a grin. Daniel cooed, nuzzling David against his neck. His warm breath tickled the redhead, making him giggle uncontrollably. “Danny-!!” He cried out, pushing limply against Daniel’s firm chest.

Daniel pressed his face to David’s exposed abdomen, nosing the redhead lovingly.

“…Ch-chick?”

“I-I…what?” David questioned, visibly confused. Daniel nosed his belly again, ruffling his feathers as he settled on the bed beside David. The bottom half of the harpy’s body wobbled as he tamped the mattress down beneath his mass of feathers.

“H-Hve ch-chick?” Daniel asked again, straightening himself up as he cocked his head to the side quizzically.

Oh. **_OH._**

“Silly, Danny, I’m a boy, like you,” David responded, playfully tapping Daniel on his nose. “I can’t have a chick.”

Daniel appeared noticeably disheartened as his shoulders abruptly drooped.

“N-No ch-chick?” He whined with a sad little warble in his voice. The light in Daniel’s eyes began to fade, his bottom lip quivering. The blue in his eyes became glossy with a watery sheen, almost like he was going to cry.

“I-I’m sorry, nugget.” David apologized, combing his fingers through some of Daniel’s golden breast feathers. It did little to comfort the bird.

Daniel shuffled, turning himself around so that his back was facing David. He crooned weakly, his head dropping into his shoulders. It hurt David’s heart to see Daniel so upset. He reached for the harpy’s back, wanting to provide him with some solace. But before he could lay a hand on Daniel, he shifted his body out of David’s reach.

==============

Days turned to weeks. Weeks turned to months, with each day dragging out for what felt like an eternity. Daniel never once moved from his spot on the bed. He refused to eat, ignoring every meal David laid at his feet. David tried in vain to get Daniel to do much of anything, but the harpy was far too distraught. His health was on a decline as he began to molt far more than he ever had before. Feathers littered the bed and floor, more than they did before. Daniel himself began to emit an odor, from what David had no idea, but he had a sneaking suspicion Daniel was not using the plastic box full of newspaper shreddings like he was supposed to. But what hurt David the most was that every time he laid a hand on him, Daniel would try to shy away and would pathetically crow in pain.

It was utterly heartwrenching. David could not stand to see Daniel suffer any longer. His first plan was to read up on the local mythology. He wanted to try to see if there was a way he and Daniel could have a family. All he found was disappointment and heartache. David then briefly considered purchasing chicks from the nearby farms but decided against it at the last moment. He had no idea what harpy chicks even looked like, and he was certain Daniel would know those babies were not of his species. Several doctors’ visits did not reveal any new details, although David did not expect to learn anything useful. He even tried to convince Daniel to mate with him, but the harpy was too miserable to try. At every turn, David met with opposition. And for a while, all seemed hopeless.

That is until he had the bright idea to adopt a child from the town orphanage. Selling unwanted or orphaned children as apprentices and free labor was common in this town. That was all fine and dandy in concept, as it provided these children with homes, but that was not what David wanted. He wanted a child to raise alongside Daniel since he could not provide him with the family he desired. He would gladly adopt a hundred children if it meant he could see Daniel smile again.

After careful selection, the redhead left with a new son. In all honesty, if he could afford to adopt all the children, David most certainly would. The addition was a charming young man by the name of Maximilian. He had been left behind from overseas, having stowed away on a spice trader’s ship. He had been living in the orphanage since he was four and was more than happy to leave.

On the walk home, David excitedly rambled off to Maximilian all the fun things they would do as a family. Now and then, Maximilian casually reminded him here and there to “Please, call me Max. I like it better.” The boy listened with intrigue, highly anticipating his arrival at his new home. Reaching the front door, David could not help letting his delight spill through.

“I hope you’re as excited as I am, Max! I can’t wait for you to meet Daniel!”

David opened the door slowly, expecting Daniel to be suddenly standing right behind it like he used to. He remembered how excitable Daniel could be, happily bobbing up and down while smothering David in kisses. He missed that terribly.

The moment Max stepped foot inside, however, things changed.

A hefty thud echoed above their heads, followed by the scraping of claws against wooden floorboards. _Uh oh._ David’s eyes widened in terror. He had forgotten how strong a harpy’s sense of smell could be. Undoubtedly, Daniel picked up on the child’s scent the second the front door opened.

“Wh-what was that?” Max trembled, clinging tightly to David’s pants as he ducked behind the redhead. David gulped, trying his best to maintain a calm persona for the boy’s sake. Despite being domesticated, Daniel was still very much wild. He may not take kindly to an intruder in his territory, child or not.

The stairs creaked under the immense weight of the harpy as he traversed downwards. At the fourth-lowest step, his head suddenly poked through the space between the railing and ceiling. His hair was tousled and unkempt, his eyes electrified with an emotion David could not decipher. Upon seeing the boy, the harpy’s pupils thinned, becoming barely visible against the blue. His body began puffing up, feathers standing on end. Faintly, a low rumble resonated from his chest, a growl.

“Easy, Danny,” David said softly, raising a hand defensively. “This is Max. Come, say hi.”

At first, Daniel did not move. He lingered on the stairs, still grumbling. His body remained as fluffed as a marshmallow. Thinking it might be in his best interest to say something, Max took a step forward, and instinctively, Daniel arched his wings. His growl grew louder coupled with a viper-like hiss, his mouth hanging slightly open to reveal his sharp teeth. Max gulped. Daniel **did not** like him.

“H-Hi,” the boy began uneasily. “I-I like your feathers.”

Moving with Max, David kept a hand firmly placed on the boy’s back for support. Daniel could be rather nasty when he was defending David or faced with things he did not quite understand but by no means was David going to let him bully poor Max.

“ **Daniel** , we do not hiss at guests.” David scolded, unamused. “Max is going to live with us. Isn’t that nice?” Daniel’s eyes darted from child to adult, his wings dropping. “He’s our son.”

Max’s eyes widened. No way! Oh, his friends were going to be **_so_** jealous!

“I get a harpy for a dad?!” He asked, his excitement too abundant to hide. All smiles, Max was bouncing on his feet.

Daniel cocked his head to the left, studying Max’s behavior. David seemed protective of this new person, and this new person _was_ small. Could it be-?

“Ch-chick?”

“Chick?” Max repeated, looking at David questioningly.

“It’s his way of asking if you are his child,” David explained. Max mouthed the word, _“Oh”_ and nodded in understanding. Turning his attention back to Daniel, David grinned madly. “Yes, Danny, chick!”

“Chick!” Daniel mimicked with enthusiasm.

He bowled Max over, nuzzling the boy and licking his cheek with his spikey tongue. Max cackled, flailing his arms and kicking his legs. He squirmed, trying to wriggle his way out from underneath the harpy’s fluffy down, but it was of no use. He was stuck.

“Now Danny, why don’t you give Max some room, hmm?” David gently suggested, placing a hand on the harpy’s back. Daniel paused, lifting his head so he could look David in his eyes. As scruffy and disheveled as Daniel looked, the absolute joy in the harpy’s eyes was too much for David to bear. It was simply adorable, and it only affirmed the reason why David loved him so. “Come now, come on.”

Reluctantly, Daniel stood, moving off to the side. He pressed his face into David’s cheek, a trembling coo rising in his throat. David turned and pressed a kiss to his nose, making Daniel merrily ruffle his feathers. He murmured something in David’s ear, eyes slowly drawing shut as he rested his head on David’s shoulder. David smiled, glad to see Daniel finally at peace.

Without the harpy pinning him to the ground, Max was able to calm himself down. Taking a moment to catch his breath, Max slowly eased himself into a sitting position. Seeing his two new parents standing side by side only then did it dawn on him how massive Daniel was in comparison to David. He briefly wondered how exactly their relationship worked, but then he decided he did not care. Love is love, and now he had two doting parents to shower him with affection for the rest of his life. Plus, how many kids could say their dad is a harpy?

==============

Later that night, after a lovely dinner, David took on the immense task of grooming Daniel. Max watched with interest as David carefully clipped each one of Daniel’s matted feathers. He worked with such a delicate hand, knowing that if he cut too short, he would hurt Daniel. After brushing out all of the loose plumage, including his fluffy down, David ran Daniel a nice bath outside in a large metal tank. Gently, he massaged the lavender oil and lilac soap throughout the harpy’s plumes and in his hair. Using his nails, David made sure to rub the soap and oil into the skin.

Daniel opened his mouth to yawn, letting out a long whiny warble. He loved having David scratch him. It was so relieving to have all the places he could not ever reach finally itched. Slowly, his eyes drew closed as he sat there in the tank, still as could be.

“Wow,” Max said in a loud whisper, believing Daniel to be asleep, “he’s so calm.”

“Danny does love his baths.” David mused, working his way down Daniel’s back. Max leaned against the side of the tank, arms folded under his chin. Watching David bathe Daniel was oddly satisfying. Just the amount of extreme care he took to make the experience pleasant, it spoke volumes about their relationship. “Here,” David said, handing the boy a large white towel after he finished rinsing the harpy off. Hesitantly, Max took it with shaky hands. He watched in confusion as David took a few steps back, which worried the boy.

“Wait, why are y-ackpth!” Abruptly showered with water, Max dropped the towel and covered his eyes as Daniel shook himself dry like a dog.

David tried to hold in his laughter. Max was furious.

Heading indoors, David left Max and Daniel outside to dry themselves. Walking up the stairs, David made his way into the disaster that used to be his bedroom. Sighing, he got to work. He swept all of the molted feathers into a large pile so that he could easily stuff them into the trash. It took several slightly overflowing trash bags to store all of Daniel’s shed feathers. Moving onto the bed, David began removing the old, soiled sheets. Tossing the used set into the laundry, he replaced them with a new set fresh from the linen closet. After setting up the bed to his liking, he wiped down the frame and the walls around the bed.

Pleased with his work, David put away all of his cleaning supplies before sitting on the bed. It had been two months since he had last gotten the chance to sleep in here. The room no longer smelled musty. Preoccupied in his mind-space, he heard the front door swing open and immediately after, the pounding of heavy footsteps thundering up the stairs. In an instant, Daniel jumped onto David, knocking him over.

“Ack-! Danny!” David giggled, spitting loose fluff out of his mouth. He sniffled, his nasal passages mildly irritated. Daniel no longer reeked of dust and decay but perfumy flowers. _Mmmm…lavender._

“Luh-uvv yuu!” Daniel chirped, bumbling about on the bed as he got settled. His body flattened a bit as he relaxed with a long sigh. David giggled again, running his hands through Daniel’s freshly bathed feathers. He was so soft now! Like petting a cloud! A very handsome, charming cloud.

A creak from the hallway caught both their attention. It was from Max. He lingered in the doorway, not sure if he was allowed to step foot in the room. Of course, it was silly of him to think that he was not.

“Chick in nest!” Daniel loudly proclaimed to which Max readily obliged. Leaping into bed, Max wrapped his arms around David in a hug. “Luh-uvv yuu!” Daniel exclaimed, giving David tender nuzzles. He then dipped his head, nudging the back of Max’s head. “Luh-uvv chick!” Max tittered, snuggling up to Daniel as he buried himself in the harpy’s body. He could very much get used to this.

For what felt like hours, the three laid together in a happy little pile. Eventually, Max fell asleep with his head buried in a mass of brilliant white. David was growing tired himself, occasionally nodding off. He would jerk his head up every so often only to readjust himself in a more comfortable position. Before nodding off one last time, he looked to Daniel. The harpy had his head sunken into his shoulders, eyelids droopy. Poor baby was tired. Tenderly, David reached up and stroked his cheek.

“Are you happy, nugget?” Light swishing rubbed against the blankets from Daniel’s tail. That meant yes. Good.

Dropping his hand into his lap, David pulled Daniel’s wing over his shoulder like a blanket. He then curled up against his love as he draped an arm over their child. Nestled safely beneath Daniel’s wing, the redhead drifted off to sleep.


End file.
